Four Girls and a Jean: The Next Sisterhood
by AGL4597
Summary: It was hard to believe that 4 girls who were so different could even stand to be around eachother, let alone be friends. Best friends at that. A new sisterhood Blake, Livia, Tristan, & Cassie are in for the summer of their lives, and a test of friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

Hello all! This is my Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants spin-off, featuring my own characters Blake Vincent, Livia Kapuletti, Tristan Tyler-Rowling, and Cassidy Landon. (Yes, the new characters are the 'equivalent' of the original character that has the same initials, if that makes sense.)

The basic plot is similar to the original sisterhood, but there will be a lot of main differences in my story. I hope you enjoy! Please, please, please review! It really helps to inspire me and keep me writing.

I do not own the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants! The characters, however, are my own.

*One line from the SotTP movie, though slightly tweaked, is used.

*The title is based off the French to English translation of Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants.

*The settting is the fictional town of Yorkshire, USA, and the scenery is similar to northern Michigan. But fictional towns are the best, since I can create exactly what I want. :) Hope you don't mind.

Read and review, thanks! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Four Girls and a Jean: The Next Sisterhood

Chapter One

_"__Blue jeans are the most beautiful things since the gondola." -Diana Vreeland_

_

* * *

_

It was hard to believe that four girls who were so insanely different could even stand to be around each other for more than a few hours, let alone be friends. Best friends, at that. It just didn't make sense, but yet here they were. Perhaps they owed their contrasting personalities to the success of their friendship. It was as if together, they formed one complete person. Wild, unstoppable Blake, shy and beautiful Livia, Tristan the rebel, and Cassidy, the brains of the operation. Seeing them walking down the street, you could have swore that they had known each other for ages. Of course they hadn't; it wasn't always like this. Quite the opposite, really.

The quartet grew up in the town of Yorkshire, and had known each other since kindergarten days. Well, they hadn't technically "known" each other, more like "known of". But that wasn't surprising; in such a small village there were only three schools, elementary, middle, and high, so they were bound to run into each other eventually. It just took longer than anyone would have expected.

For the most part, they stayed in their separate circles. Their _very_ separate circles. Blake was popular and athletic, Livia was quiet and artistic, Tristan was more of a loner, and Cassidy had her friends from the newspaper and was known as being dependable. They were nothing more than acquaintances, at best. There had even been a mutual dislike for a few of the girls. Tristan had always hated Blake's bubbly demeanor and vice versa, Blake had thought Tristan was a smart-alec jerk. Cassidy disliked how shy Livia was, but the brunette girl didn't care for Cassie's controlling personality. But that was all going to change.

Almost by fate, the four of them were to meet through something as strange as a school play. Outgoing Blake auditioned for the lead, Livia was using her artistic talents to help build sets, Tristan had gotten sucked in to playing in the pit orchestra, and the super organized and logical Cassidy had been a stage manager. The department lacking volunteers in the production was costume, and… you guessed it: the director selected the four girls to fill in the gaps, and they were thrust together. Working with each other was difficult at first; getting past their starkly different personalities, interests, and tastes proved to be a challenge, and caused for much annoyance and many an argument. But soon, the girls began to see through their first impressions and stereotypical beliefs, and got to know one another. After a late night staying up finishing costumes, the four had really connected and could now truly be called friends, and their bond only strengthened as the years went on.

That was over three years ago in the eighth grade, and though it didn't seem like long, it proved to be enough time for Blake, Livia, Tristan, and Cassidy to become inseparable, despite all of their differences. It felt like they had been friends forever, they were just that close. So when they found that they would be separated the summer going into their Junior year, their spirits were crushed. Even Tristan, who usually had an 'I-don't-care" attitude was disappointed.

Blake had taken a once in a life-time opportunity to attend an elite soccer summer camp in Baja California, Mexico after a recommendation from her high school coach. Livia was visiting her paternal grandparents in Italy, and after a fight with her mother, Cassie was living with her dad in Arizona for the summer. Tristan, being rejected from music camp, was stuck at home in Yorkshire with her troubled family, slaving away for minimum wage at a book store seeing her friends off on their summer adventures. They were going their separate ways for the first time since they had formed the friendship.

Hundreds of miles apart, was there anything that could keep them close?


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Chapter Two is now here! This the second of about three chapters that may sound a lot like the actual book, but trust me, things will change up pretty quickly. Their story lines are the same general themes, but with a lot of changes made. So bear with me as I get out of these introduction chapters and into the story.

I do not own the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants! The characters, however, are my own.

Please, please, please review! I'm begging! D: I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Four Girls and a Jean: The Next Sisterhood

Chapter Two

"_I try on at least 20 pairs of jeans before I find something that looks good. And even then I have a trustworthy friend tell me if my butt looks big!" -Amanda Peet_

_

* * *

_

After being practically inseparable for so many years, the foursome couldn't bear the thought of being apart. But the eve of their parting was upon them, quicker than anticipated. No matter how hard they tried they couldn't slow down time. The girls had gathered for one last day together, and as much as they were excited for their separate journeys, the prospect of not having their best friends along with them was depressing. Tomorrow morning Livia's plane left for Italy, the day after Cassie headed down to Arizona on a train, and on Friday Blake's bus would arrive to take her to soccer camp in Mexico, while Tristan saw each of her friends off only to return back home.

Walking through downtown for one last time that summer, they tried to pretend that everything was all right. They talked, they laughed, but it was hard to hide that somber feeling and the solemn atmosphere. There were questions that no one spoke aloud. Would a summer away change them? Would they grow apart? They hadn't been friends since pre-school, or even earlier, like some groups. But somehow, as different as they all were, they had managed to "click", and were closer than they had ever been. It was their first summer being separated since they had become friends, and the thought of facing the world without their "sisters" was almost daunting, but thrilling at the same time.

Still, the girls were determined the enjoy the last time they would all see each other until the end of August. They had chosen a special place to visit as well: Gainsborg Thrift Store. To anyone else, it was just a somewhat run-down, cheap vintage store where you might find a deal on an old pair of shoes. But to Blake, Livia, Tristan, and Cassidy, it had a more special meaning. This was where they had first met. Back in the eighth grade, when the four girls were practically strangers, they had all been assigned to work on costumes for the school play, and this is where they had went to look for supplies. It seemed like forever ago, and in a sense it was. They were all heading into their Junior year in high school now, but at the same time they remembered it like yesterday.

The group stepped into the shop, a bell on the door tingling cheerily as they entered. They walked around the familiar store and searched through the racks of clothing. Tristan was here just for the sake of her friends, she really despised shopping, especially for clothes, but humored them and sometimes actually found herself somewhat enjoying it. She spotted a particularly… "colorful" shirt and laughed to herself.

"I swear we saw this when we were first here," she commented to Cassidy, who was nearby, showing her the top.

"It does look familiar, unfortunately," the red-head replied with a small laugh. "I think I specifically remember you saying how much you loved it," she joked.

"Yeah, of course Cass. I just adore it," Tristan said sarcastically.

"That's bad, even for you," Blake said with her musical laugh as she waltzed over, several hangers in hand. "I know you're not into all this kind of stuff, Tris, but I would kill to give you a make-over."

"It's called sarcasm, ever heard of it? And as I've told you a hundred times before, that'll happen when hell freezes over. And with all this global warming crap, it's even less likely," she retorted with a smirk playing on her lips, used to the usual jabs she got from Blake. The girl was very athletic, but still completely girly.

Livia then came over from the corner of the store, holding a few pieces of clothing, mainly the long skirts and long-sleeve shirts that she usually wore. She was definitely the most conservative of the bunch, that was for sure. "Do think it'll be too warm for this in Portofino?" she asked.

"Rub it in, why don't you," Tristan mumbled under her breath. She was still a little irritable that her friends were setting off for their own summer adventures and leaving her behind. Blake was living her dream and going to an elite soccer camp, Cassie was ecstatic to be visiting her dad, since she hadn't seen him much since her parents divorced. Livia was visiting family in Italy, some gorgeous coastal town she could barely pronounce. Then there was Tristan, at home. She was happy for her friends, but still hating the fact that she had a boring summer and nothing to look forward to. She hadn't had enough money to attend music camp, and had been rejected for a scholarship. She was stuck at home, slaving away for minimum wage at a used book store down the street and babysitting her younger siblings. It sucked being poor. Or maybe it was the fact that she was a little jealous. She was on the soccer team too, but hadn't been offered a place at the camp by the coach. Her dad had been out of the picture since she was just a little kid, but he never visited. Her grandparents were either dead, estranged, or hated her. But she snapped out of those thoughts as the conversation continued.

"Liviana Marie Kapuletti, you have a body, show it off!" said Cassidy. "Seriously girl, you can't go to Italy looking like that. Here," she continued, grabbing a sundress off of a rack. "Try this on. And these too, you never wear pants." With the dress, Cassie had snatched up a pair of old jeans folded up on a counter.

The girls ushered Livia to the changing room area, practically forcing her behind the curtain and waiting impatiently while she got dressed.

"I… I don't like them," the Italian girl said nervously before stepping out. Her arms were crossed and she looked around self-conscious.

"You're kidding, right? You look amazing!" Blake giggled, leading her friend to the mirror.

"Not half bad, Liv," Tristan remarked with a genuine smile. She really did look good.

"Well, if they're so great why don't you try them on?" Livia asked, now heading back into the changing room, but the smile that crossed her face while looking in the mirror was not unnoticed. She tossed the jeans over the top of the curtain, where Tristan caught them.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm like a good four inches taller than you?" Tristan said with a small laugh. She was the tallest of the group at just over five foot ten, and the thinnest too. A wooden plank probably had more curves than she did. But the rest of the girls insisted, and she too was shoved into the room.

"Happy now?" she asked, coming out and twirling around for them. She laughed as Blake whistled.

"Tris, you're gorgeous, why can't you just admit it!" Livia said.

"That, coming from the girl who dresses like an Eskimo?" she replied. She wouldn't say it out loud, but looking over her reflection with her dark eyes, Tristan had to admit she looked all right. One advantage of the height was having long legs, but that also made finding jeans a pain. These were great, though. But how could they fit Livia and her? She took off the pants and gave them to her blonde friend to try on, even though she wasn't sure if they would fit her. Blake wasn't worried in the least about changing out in the open, and slipped the denim jeans on easily.

"How do I look?" she questioned.

"Blake, you always look great, this is no exception," Cassie commented. It was true, Blake just had one of those perfect bodies that could be dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt and still look fabulous. She was average height, along with Livia, but unlike the brunette Blake was curvy. She still had an athletic body, and that along with her blonde hair, smooth skin, and bright blue eyes, she made heads turn.

"Your turn Cass," Blake said, giving the pants to the copper-haired girl.

"There's no way they're going to fit me, you guys. Why even bother," Cassidy protested. She was the shortest of the bunch, and it was no secret that she was a little bit thicker than the others, along with more of a butt, to put it simply.

"They shouldn't have fit me if they fit Liv and Tris, but they did," Blake reasoned. "C'mon Cass, you have to. Just try."

"I'm not making any promises," she said, rolling her eyes as she put on the jeans. And to her surprised, they actually buttoned and she could walk without dragging inches of fabric behind her. How they actually looked, she was dreading on finding out.

"Wow, they fit you perfectly! They fit everyone perfectly," Blake gushed, to which Cassidy responded with wide eyes. Looking in the mirror, she saw Blake was right. She looked pretty darn good.

"This is physically impossible," Tristan muttered.

"We are _so_ getting these jeans," Cassie stated.

"But who gets them?" Livia questioned.

"Pooling together seven dollars shouldn't be a problem, right ladies?," Cassie said. 'Gotta love thrift stores and their cheap clothes. "I have a plan."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

The last of three chapters that really follow the actual story-line. The next chapter will be following Livia, and the chapters after this will each focus on one girl. Thanks for bearing with me for the necessary introduction chapters that are very similar to the book. I promise things will be different! Sorry about the chapters being short, too.

I do not own the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants! The characters, however, are my own.

*The rules are a conglomeration of things I found on the internet and remember, tweaked a little to my liking.

Please, please, please** review**, even if you hate it! It's not fun writing when you get no feedback. I'm begging! D: I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Four Girls and a Jean: The Next Sisterhood

Chapter Three

"_I wish I had invented blue jeans." -Yves Saint Laurent_

_

* * *

_

The girls quickly scurried to the counter, forgetting any other clothes that they may had brought to the fitting room. Livia, polite as ever, managed to snag them up and hang most of the garments back on a rack before she was dragged away. They emptied their pockets, each contributing a few wrinkled bills until they had enough to pay for the jeans. The old woman working the register looked at them quizzically, but thankfully didn't ask any questions to the group of girls so ecstatic over a pair of old jeans. What were they going to say? That they had found a magic pair of pants?

Blake had insisted that they indeed, were magical. How else had they fit each of them just right? Even practical Cassie was starting to believe that. Livia was still a little confused, and Tristan was just plain skeptical. But everyone had to admit that something was up with those jeans.

Their planned day of window-shopping continued, though it was obvious everyone was still thinking about the pants. Someone would say something about the jeans every once in a while, or ask a question, but they continued walking around the small down town area of their village, enjoying their last day together. Just having a good time, along with the pants, seemed to take their mind off the looming separation, at least for a while.

Once the sun started to set, the four quickly left the small store they had been in and headed across town to the forest behind Livia's house, informing her parents on the way. It was here in the forest that they had constructed their own little get-away, and deep within the dark wood was the tree house. It sounded silly for girls of their age, but it was their secret hide-out. They had found the place abandoned in the summer of eighth grade, their first summer, and had fixed it up. They still made frequent visits back. All of the girls had fond memories of spending entire days, and even nights, in the tree house. It was their special place.

Coming to a halt after the brisk walk, they all followed Blake up the rope ladder and into the space. It was bigger than it looked from the outside, and despite not knowing how old it was, it was still quite sturdy thank goodness. They had everything that they could ever need up there; books and magazines, a battery-powered radio, and even a stash of junk food. Cassie lifted the lid of one of the storage boxes and brought out a box of matches and four candles, passing them around to each of the girls. The sun had set now, and darkness fell over the group. She lit each of the wicks, the candlelight, and excitement, sparkling in her bright green eyes.

"So, I'm sure you're all wondering what my plan was that I mentioned back when we got the jeans," Cassidy started, which was met with various nods from the others. She slid the denim out of the plastic bag it had been in. "Well, we all agree that there's something special about these pants, right?"

"Absolutely," Blake said with anticipation.

"They're _magical_," Tristan added, her voice dripping with sarcasm. But she still thought it was strange how they had fit all of them, despite their drastically different bodies.

"Yeah," Livia said simply. She had always been the quiet one, though there were times when she would open up.

"Well, I have a proposition to make. I think we should share the jeans this summer, and they'll be sent among us," Cassie announced, looking around for the reactions of the others.

"Oh god, traveling pants?" Tristan questioned. "It sounds like something out of a bad teen novel." Everyone just rolled their eyes, they were used to her personality by now. The dark haired girl wasn't the easiest person to get along with.

"I like it, actually," Livia chipped in, which was met with a smile from Cassie.

"Me too," Blake said with a beaming grin.

"I guess it'd be pretty cool," Tristan admitted, her arms crossed.

"That settles it then," Cassie said firmly. "They'll go with Liv first, since she's the farthest away. Then she'll send them to Blake, then to me, then Tristan, then back to Liv. And when you send them, you have to write a letter saying what happened when you were wearing the pants. That way we'll be linked, in hearts and spirits, even when we're apart," she finished.

"It sounds perfect," Blake agreed, and the idea even got a smile out of Tristan.

"So, like a sisterhood?" Livia asked. "We'll need rules then, right?"

"Rules, yes rules. Good idea," Cassie said, reaching to get a notebook and pencil. She was a writer at heart and loved being on the school newspaper staff, so always had one around her. "So, anyone have any suggestions?"

The girls went around the circle, adding their various input to the rules of the Traveling Pants. After a few minutes, they had a list of an even ten rules.

_Rules of the Traveling Pants_

_1) You must never wash the pants, unless absolutely necessary. It will strip away their memories._

_2) You must always wear the pants with pride, and never think of yourself as fat while wearing them._

_3) You must follow the appropriate cycle of time allowed with the pants, and always send them on the next sister._

_4) You must follow the cycle, unless there is an emergency situation. In this instance, the pants go to the sister in need._

_5) You must document what happened to you while wearing the pants and include it in the package being sent on._

_6) You must write to your sisters over the summer, no matter how much fun you may be having without them._

_7) You must never allow a boy to take off the pants. You may, however, remove them yourself in his presence._

_8) You must never double-cuff the pants. It's tacky._

_9) You must never wear the pants with a tucked in shirt and belt. It's tacky as well._

_10) You must remember: pants equals love. Love your sisters, love yourself._

Pleased with finished product, the girls looked around.

"Should be an interesting summer," Tristan muttered, and the others adding comments and laughs as well.

"To the Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants," said Cassie triumphantly, and with that, they each blew out their candle and were swallowed into the darkness.


End file.
